Ne jamais dire non à Shindô
by Tenpou
Summary: Yûki va apprendre à ses dépens qu'il ne faut jamais dire non à Shûichi. Songfic. One-shot.


**Fanfiction**

**Auteur :** Tenpou ^°^

**Genre : **Songfic, coquin

**Série :** Gravitation グラビテーション (Maki Murakami©)

**Pairing :** Shindô Shûichi / Yûki Eiri

**Résumé :** Yûki va apprendre à ses dépens qu'il ne faut jamais dire non à Shûichi.

**Commentaire :** **EDIT : **Fic relue et corrigée, je n'ai pas de beta reader alors je m'excuse si quelques fautes passent encore à travers les mailles du filet !

Yaï minna ! Après « J'aime pas Noël », me revoici avec une songfic cette fois-ci ! L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, puis elle s'est concrétisée lors du visionnage de divers vidéos de cosplayers de Gravitation (c'est bientôt la fin des vacances, alors j'en profite !). Une dernière indication, ce one-shot se situe après EX ! Donc attention si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, il y a un léger spoiler. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Mots japonais :** **Baka **: idiot, **Naa** : expression orale pour attirer l'attention : « hey », ou encore « dis », **Ittekimasu **: j'y vais !, **Sô ka** : ah bon, **Teme** : enfoiré, salaud etc etc, **Hai** : oui, **Arigatô** : merci.

**Ne jamais dire « non » à Shindô**

_ « **Q-Quoooooi ?** »

_ « **Tu m'as très bien entendu, baka, c'est non** »

D'un côté, Yûki Eiri, assis, jambes croisées, journal en mains, cigarette aux bords des lèvres, un air franchement agacé. De l'autre, Shindô Shûichi, debout, genoux fléchis, poings serrés, bouche béante, un air franchement dégoûté.

_ « **Et je peux savoir depuis quand Mooonsieur Yûki décide si oui ou non j'ai le droit de sortir ? Hein ?** », s'exclama le pourpre.

_ « **Depuis que je t'ai passé l'anneau au doigt, sombre idiot** (1), répliqua le blond en levant un œil de son journal, **les devoirs conjugaux, ça t'parle ? Au cas où ta tête d'idiot ne le saurait pas encore, tromper son conjoint n'est au programme **»

Un point pour Yûki, Shûichi était forcé de l'admettre, après tout, l'écrivain les avait surpris lui son amant et Sakuma Ryûichi entrain de s'embrasser, ce jour là (2).

_ « **Mais Yûkiiii, c'était un accident ! Un A-CCI-DENT ! Je n'ai jamais voulu embrasser Sakuma-san, c'est lui qui... qui...** », même si c'était vrai, le pauvre chanteur peinait à défendre son point de vue devant l'écrivain à ce sujet là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout émoustillé, son Dieu à lui l'avait embrassé tout de même ! Le jeune homme secoua la tête à cette pensée comme pour la chasser, ce n'était pas bien, et il le savait, il n'avait pourtant pas voulu ce qui était arrivé, et encore moins les conséquences que cela eut lorsque Yûki les avait malencontreusement surpris tout les deux. Shûichi, qui faisait face à son amant, se retourna, il croisa les bras sur le haut de son corps, l'air boudeur.

_ « **Et puis zut, je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, tu sais très bien que c'était un accident, Yûki !** », il se retourna à nouveau, fixant ses yeux lavandes dans ceux de son amant, l'air malicieux et un peu trop sûr de lui, il dit : « **Et puis moi je ne te demande pas le décompte de toutes les femmes que tu as fréquenté alors qu'on était déjà ensemble** »

Ledit Yûki en fit tomber sa cigarette, depuis quand cet idiot avait un tel répondant ?

_ « **Dis donc toi...** », souffla t-il entre ses dents.

Il se leva, abandonnant son journal et ses lunettes sur le canapé, c'est à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune homme que Yûki se décida à planter ses yeux revolver dans les orbes innocents de son amant, à travers lesquels il put déchiffrer sans l'ombre d'un doute un sentiment d'angoisse. En effet, le chanteur réalisa à ce moment là que ses paroles avaient dépassé ses pensées, et qu'il était peut être allé un peu trop loin. Maintenant, il ne savait pas à quelle sauce il allait être dévoré.

_ « **Non c'est non, je refuse que tu vois ce vieux pervers attardé tout seul, même si c'est pour le boulot, t'as compris ? **», lui dit-il, sa voix comme son expression ne cillant pas.

Devant pareils arguments, Shûichi ne put que garder le silence, craignant le pire s'il essayait de riposter. Il baissa les yeux, rouge de colère, les dents serrés, il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête pour donner raison au blond. Il se demandait bien de quoi il avait peur (même s'il le savait, au fond), en effet, le jeune homme devait voir Sakuma pour une éventuelle collaboration entre Bad Luck et Nittle Grasper. L'un des plus grands rêves de la jeune star allait enfin se réaliser : pourvoir écrire un album et le produire aux côtés de son idole Sakuma Ryûichi. Mais quelque chose poussait Shûichi à croire que le destin s'acharnait contre lui, son amant refusait catégoriquement qu'il voit seul Sakuma.

Le bel écrivain laissa échapper un « humph » de satisfaction d'entre ses lèvres, puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Avant d'y disparaître, il fit une halte et rajouta d'une voix hautaine :

_ « **Pas de jérémiades, pas de « Yûki, Yûki », pas de stupides chaînes musicales à la télé pendant mon travail** », le blond retourna sa tête de manière à jeter un regard par dessus son épaule, vers Shûichi, « **et comme j'ai bien assez à faire avec mes conquêtes féminines, pas de sexe !** »

Sur ce, il entra dans son bureau avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

La mâchoire de Shûichi se décrocha. Il se rua vers la porte et tambourina dessus.

_ « **Comment ça tes conquêtes féminines ? Comment ça pas de sexe, Yûkiiii ? Espèce de sadique schizo-dégénéré ! **»

Il tenta d'entrer, mais le blond avait verrouillé la porte. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, Shûichi se laissa glisser contre celle-ci en soupirant. _Pas de sexe, hein ?_ Le chanteur se mit à réfléchir quelque instant. _Oh..._ Il se releva, et frappa doucement contre la porte.

_ « **Naa, Yûkiii... je crois pas que la jalousie convulsive soit dans le programme des devoirs conjugaux non pl...***PONG* »

Effrayé par le bruit qui venait de frapper la porte de l'intérieur, le jeune homme recula de quelques pas, l'écrivain avait sans nul doute lancé une chaussure sur la porte, afin de le faire partir.

_ « **Dégage débile, va crever !** (3) », s'échappa de derrière la porte.

Les battements de son cœur calmés, le chanteur soupira une nouvelle fois, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne éclaircir son visage. Son Yûki était jaloux.

_ « **Trop mignon !** »

Le jeune homme prit son téléphone et décommanda son entrevue avec le chanteur des Nittle Grasper, prétextant une maladie imaginaire à son amant, et qu'il ne voulait absolument pas le quitter. Bien sûr, tout ceci, d'une voix haute et intelligible, devant la porte du bureau de son cher Yûki, espérant arriver à le faire revenir sur sa décision en dernière minute, ou au moins le faire culpabiliser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, un tout petit peu, même un micro peu si cela marchait. Depuis qu'ils étaient de retours au Japon, Shûichi n'avait eu de cesse que de provoquer son amant. Il n'avait plus -trop- peur des représailles de son beau blond, car d'une part il commençait à le connaître sur le bout des doigts, et d'autre part parce que Yûki lui-même avait décidé de lier leur vie à jamais en demandant la main du chanteur avant leur départ pour New York. À mesure que Shûichi prenait de l'assurance, le blond lui semblait s'empêtrer à garder comme il le pouvait la tête hors de l'eau, refusant catégoriquement l'inversion de leur rôle au sein de leur couple. En somme, Yûki voyait son amant grandir, et pour lui, qui le voyait toujours comme un petit être sensible et innocent, c'était foncièrement dur à accepter. Alors dès qu'il y avait confrontation, comme aujourd'hui, le blond se paraît de son costume habituel de monstre froid, qui, après avoir déversé son venin, s'isolait, en attendant que la tempête se calme. Mais cette fois-ci avait été différente, ce n'était peut être qu'un caprice, mais le blond n'avait vraiment aucune envie de savoir son amant seul avec ce Sakuma. Même s'il ne le dirait jamais franchement à Shûichi, il le croyait, il ne l'avait pas embrassé de son plein gré. L'écrivain avait alors d'autant plus de soucis à se faire : ce Sakuma devait être bien plus dérangé qu'il ne l'était déjà lui-même, alors qui sait ce qu'il ferait de son amant une fois seul avec lui ? L'écrivain préférait éviter de penser à cette éventualité. Il n'empêchait pas Shûichi de le voir sur leur lieu de travail, non, il ne voulait juste pas qu'ils se voient seuls en dehors du travail. Était-ce si dur à comprendre pour son compagnon ? En bon boudeur qu'il était, Yûki ne sortit pas de son bureau, et y resta terré les trois jours suivant, ne sortant que de temps à autres pour se nourrir, et aller dans la salle d'eau.

_Des conquêtes féminines, hein ?_

À cette pensée le chanteur sourit, à moins que Yûki les faisait entrer en douce par la fenêtre de son bureau, ce qui somme toute semblait impossible à faire, il n'y avait pas plus de conquêtes féminines que de mots que ce dernier daignait lui adresser en une journée. Malgré cela, le petit chanteur aux cheveux roses avait compris que son amant était juste jaloux, et qu'en plus il n'avait pas supporté qu'il lui tienne tête, et donc maintenant, il boudait ! À l'inverse de Yûki, Shûichi n'avait pas un caractère -trop- rancunier, et c'est donc avec un malin plaisir qu'il se jouait de la situation en souriant à tout va à son Yûki dès qu'il le voyait, ou encore en s'agrippant à son bras dès qu'il sortait de son antre. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'agacer sérieusement le blond, surtout lorsqu'il sortait pour se rendre aux toilettes.

C'est alors qu'en bonne épouse, en plein après-midi, Shûichi s'empressa de préparer un café pour son Yûki, quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le petit calendrier accroché au mur de la cuisine. Quelque chose l'intrigua : sur le jour du lendemain était écrit : « Important : rdv Mizuki ».

Le cœur du chanteur s'emballa tout d'abord à la lecture de ce nom féminin, puis il se rappela que Mizuki était en fait la collaboratrice de Yuki pour son travail. Soulagé, il regarda tout de même ce qui était écris par la suite, il s'agissait de l'heure, le rendez-vous avait lieu à 14h00, le lendemain.

Sans plus y prêter attention, le jeune homme termina de verser le café. C'est là qu'une idée redoutable lui traversa l'esprit. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait suffisamment acquis d'assurance auprès de son amant et de plomb dans sa petite mais efficace cervelle pour ne pas reculer face à une idée aussi osée. La journée de demain promettait d'être très intéressante. Il finit par apporter son café à Yûki, ni un regard ni un merci, mais ça, le chanteur s'en moquait pas mal à présent.

_ « **Ittekimasu** (4), **Yûkiii !** », dit le jeune garçon, de son habituel air enjoué.

_ « **Nh **»

La porte claqua, direction pour le chanteur le sex shop du quartier de Shibuya (5) !

・・・・・・・・

Le lendemain matin, Shûichi se réveilla hagard sur le canapé. Cela faisait quatre nuits de suite qu'il se retrouvait à dormir dans le salon à cause de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, quelques jours plus tôt.

_Je me demande vraiment si on est fiancés, des fois..._ pensa le jeune garçon en étirant ses membres endormis.

Yûki lui, avait le grand lit pour lui tout seul et en profitait jusqu'à des heures indécentes de la journée. Mais pour une fois, ce rythme de vie « yukien » allait bien arranger les affaires du jeune garçon.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un Shûichi habillé de la tête au pied qui se présenta devant la chambre de son bel amant. Dans sa main droite : un disque musical, dans l'autre : le petit jouet qu'il avait rapporté de son expédition au sex shop de Shibuya, la veille. En repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vu, un sourire gêné s'afficha sur son visage. L'imaginaire et la perversion humaine n'avait pas de limite. Inspirant profondément, il reprit confiance en lui, il ne devait pas flancher maintenant. Il se faufila sans faire de bruit dans la chambre à coucher, et heureusement, son amant dormait toujours. Et lorsque celui-ci dormait, rien ne pouvait le tirer du sommeil, même pas une bombe atomique ! (6)

Le chanteur s'avança vers le lit, et bien que la pièce était plongée dans le noir, la lumière du jour déjà bien avancé perçait à travers les volets clos, et Shûichi put discerner les traits angéliques du visage de Yûki. Comme à chaque fois, il le trouvait terriblement mignon. Cela ne lui donna qu'une motivation de plus pour continuer son petit manège. Doucement, très doucement, il attrapa le poignet droit de son amant.

Clic.

Puis le gauche.

Clac.

Son souffla se coupa à deux reprises en entendant ces bruits, de peur que l'endormi ne s'éveille. Mais comme prévu, il ne cilla pas, et le chanteur dû retenir un rire nerveux voulant passer par ses lèvres conséquent à ce qu'il venait de faire : il avait attaché Yûki aux barreaux du lit, avec des menottes en froufrous roses. _C'est ta punition pour être trop mignon quand tu dors !_ Tout doucement encore une fois, il ouvrit de moitié les volets, créant ainsi une ambiance feutrée, ni trop lumineuse, ni trop sombre, idéale à son goût. Le pourpre se pencha une nouvelle fois au dessus de son amant, des lunettes de soleil teintée venaient cacher son regard mystérieux. Yûki était tellement adorable quand il dormait que cela en devenait presque indécent. Rapprochant son visage du sien, il se mit à l'appeler, d'abord doucement.

_ « **Yûki... **

_ ...

_ **Yûkii... **

_ ...

_ **Yûûûûkiii !** »

Il perdit rapidement patience et finit par hausser le ton, sans résultats. C'est finalement en se faisant retirer sa couverture très violemment que le blond se réveilla, visiblement très surpris de se retrouver ainsi : frigorifié, en pyjama, les cheveux en bazar et les bras attachés à son propre lit avec des...

_ « **Des... menottes ?** »

_ « **Bien dormi, mon Yûki ?** », demanda Shûichi, tout sourire.

_ « **… Shû-Shûichi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est toi qui m'a attaché ? Retire ça tout de suite !** », s'emporta le blond, en se débattant. Manque de chance pour lui, Shûichi avait mis un certain prix dans ce petit bijou, il n'allait pas céder si facilement (il avait demandé les plus solides au vendeur !).

_ « **Ooooooh Yûkiiii, tu es si méchant, alors que moi... tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est toi...** », gémit le chanteur, d'une voix suave.

_ « **Q-Quoi ? **»

Autant dire que le blond était furax, à peine réveillé, il ne comprenait pas ce que son imbécile de chanteur lui inventait encore là. Et puis pourquoi était-il habillé de la sorte ? Une veste ample, ses chaussures, une casquette ainsi que des lunettes, on aurait vraiment cru qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir incognito.

L'écrivain suivit des yeux le chanteur, il tenait en main un disque, qu'il s'empressa d'introduire dans la chaîne stéréo de la chambre.

_ « **Qu'est-ce que tu fous, imbécile ? Détache-moi tout de suite !** »

_ « **Reste sage Yûki, et apprécie** »

La respiration du blond se coupa. Cette voix... la voix de Shûichi résonna différemment aux oreilles de l'écrivain, loin de celle qui entonnait tous les jours joyeusement son nom. Il arborait une voix mûre, rappelant à quiconque qui en douterait encore que Shûichi était bel et bien un homme. Mais il n'allait quand même pas... les premières notes de la musique résonnèrent dans la pièce. L'écrivain se sentit envahi de panique, pour la première fois avec Shûichi, il ne contrôlait pas du tout la situation. Lui qui avait depuis toujours été actif, il se retrouvait sans rien y comprendre à jouer le rôle du passif. Il essaya toutefois de ne rien laisser transparaître derrière son expression froide et coléreuse. Le pourpre régula le son, puis commença à s'avancer, mettant synchroniquement un pied devant l'autre vers l'écrivain, en suivant le rythme de la musique. Il commença à dégrafer sa veste.

Yûki avait compris.

_ « **Shûichi, arrête tes conneries** », lui lança t-il, sa voix se voulant un brin menaçante.

Mais le petit chanteur ne se dégonfla pas, il répondit à l'écrivain par un sourire assez malsain. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait pas l'habitude de croiser ce genre d'expression sur le visage pourtant si innocent de son amant. Débarrassé de sa veste qu'il jeta dans un coin de la chambre, le jeune homme commença à bouger sensuellement ses hanches, tandis qu'une de ses mains attrapa le bord de sa casquette pour l'envoyer rejoindre la veste, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bien qu'il se retrouvait en position de faiblesse, Yûki était incapable de quitter le jeune homme des yeux. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était des plus alléchants : sous sa veste, le chanteur avait dissimulé une tenue pour le moins extravagante, tout à fait à son image : il portait un tee-shirt bleu marine exagérément grand, seule une bretelle du tee-shirt reposait sur son épaule droite, l'autre baillait négligemment le long de son bras gauche, laissant apparaître les bords d'une petite veste extrêmement moulante en cuir noir sans manche en dessous, à même la peau nue du chanteur. De raccord avec le haut, un très petit short en cuir noir ébène venait enserrer et galber à la perfection les cuisses et les fesses du jeune homme, par dessus lequel, Shûichi avait pris soin d'attacher une vaste ceinture blanche dont la boucle était noire, elle aussi, ne laissant pour le moment à l'écrivain que le loisir d'imaginer comment ce short moulait également ses parties intimes. Ses mains et ses avant-bras étaient eux aussi prisonniers de cuir, d'élégants gants venant dessiner leurs courbes majestueuses. Pour compléter sa tenue, ses éternels bottes en cuir noires, sans lesquelles, Yûki ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le chanteur passer un seul de ses concerts.

There's things that you guess

_**Il y a des choses que tu devines**_

And things that you know

_**Et d'autres que tu connais déjà**_

There's _girls_ that you can trust

_**Il y a des filles en qui tu as confiance**_

And _boys_ that you don't

_**Et des garçons en qui tu doutes**_

There's little things you hide

_**Il y a des petites choses que tu caches**_

And little things that you show

_**Et d'autres petites choses que tu montres**_

Sometimes you think you're gonna get it

_**Parfois tu penses pouvoir franchir le pas**_

But you don't and that's just the way it goes

_**Puis tu ne le fais pas et la vie suit son cours**_

Au grand étonnement de Yûki, qui était déjà bien aux bords de la crise, Shûichi se mit également à chanter les paroles de la chanson. George Michael (7) n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, Shûichi était tout simplement électrisant, à chanter et danser là devant lui d'une manière des plus érotiques qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui. Et encore heureux, eut-il malgré tout le temps de penser, si cet idiot se mettait à danser de cette façon dans ses clips, il ne donnait pas cher de ses pauvres nerfs. Le pourpre continua de se mouver, les paroles, comme si elles avaient été siennes, au point même d'en changer sur certain passage (8), glissaient adroitement hors de sa gorge, masquant la voix du véritable chanteur. En deux trois mouvements agiles, Shûichi se débarrassa de ses longues bottes, les envoyant valser au hasard dans la pièce par quelques gestes sensuels, et ce faisant, en ne manquant pas de planter son regard teinté dans les yeux ébahis du blond, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

_ « **Shûichi...** »

I swear I won't tease you

_**Je jure, je ne veux pas te tourmenter**_

Won't tell you no lies

_**Je ne veux pas te raconter des mensonges**_

I don't need no bible

_**Je n'ai pas besoin de bibles**_

Just look in my eyes

_**Regardes juste dans mes yeux**_

I've waited so long baby

_**J'ai tant attendu bébé**_

Now that we're friends

_**Maintenant que nous sommes amis**_

Every man's got his patience

_**Beaucoup d'hommes garderaient leur patience**_

And here's where my ends

_**Mais moi la mienne s'arrête ici**_

Susurrant cette seconde moitié du premier couplet, le jeune homme fit pourtant tout le contraire de ce qu'il chantait : il jurait de ne pas le tourmenter, pourtant, Yûki se retrouva vite à sa merci. Le jeune homme entreprit de monter sur le lit, pour finalement recouvrir de son corps celui de l'écrivain, ses mains de part et d'autre du blond. Celui-ci dévisagea franchement le jeune homme lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer dans sa direction, pour finalement se retrouver sous lui. Son instinct profond ne put malgré tout refouler un frisson lorsque le bassin du chanteur se prenait à se frotter sensuellement contre celui du blond, suivant toujours le rythme endiablé de la musique. La fraîcheur ambiante de la pièce qui l'avait percée à jour tout à l'heure n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir : la chaleur le gagnait, de plus en plus, malgré lui. Yûki se perdit quelques instants dans cette sensation, du corps, même habillé, de Shûichi contre le sien, il en ferma même les yeux, sous le regard plus que satisfait du jeune homme. Son petit jeu commençait à prendre bonne tournure.

I want your sex

_**Je veux te faire l'amour**_

I want you

_**Je te veux**_

I want your sex

_**Je veux te faire l'amour**_

I want your... sex

_**Je veux te faire l'amour**_

Le refrain était plus qu'explicite : mais le chanteur ne se défila pas, et continua de chanter d'une voix pour le coup étrangement « sexe ». Ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec les boutons de la chemise de nuit de Yûki, ce qui fit reprendre conscience à ce dernier. Il rouvrit les yeux, et sentit une vive chaleur infiltrer son visage. Il fronça les sourcils. Les doigts experts du chanteur ne mirent pas longtemps à avoir raison de la chemise, laissant apparaître le torse pâle et finement musclé de l'écrivain. Shûichi changea rapidement de position, tous ses gestes semblaient calculés, rythmés au son de la musique enivrante. Il profita de la petite pause après le refrain pour se mettre à califourchon sur son amant, et sans quitter ce dernier des yeux à travers ses verres teintés, il attrapa avec ses dents le cuir de son gant droit. Ainsi, il le retira, et sans perdre une seconde passa sa main libérée sur le torse de Yûki, faisant celui-ci se cambrer légèrement sous le contact. Il frissonna de plaisir.

_ « **Sh-Shûichi, arrête !** », gronda le blond, ne supportant vraiment plus l'attitude folle de son amant.

Le jeune garçon lui répondit par un petit rire amusé, de sa main libre, il attrapa le gant resté suspendu à ses lèvres et le jeta hors du lit. Il réserva bien vite le même sort au gant gauche.

It's playing on my mind

_**Ça joue dans mon esprit**_

It's dancing on my soul

_**Ça danse dans mon âme**_

It's taken so much time

_**Ça prend trop de temps**_

So why don't you just let me go

_**Alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser partir ?**_

I'd really like to try

_**Je voudrais vraiment essayer de comprendre**_

Oh, I'd really love to know

_**Oh ! j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi**_

When you tell me you're gonna regret it

_**Quand tu me racontes que tu vas le regretter**_

Then I tell you that I love you but you still say NO !

_**Je te dis que je t'aime, mais ça reste toujours NON !**_

Shûichi se remit rapidement sur pieds, relâchant un tant soit peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur son amant, mais il en avait pas fini pour autant avec lui. Il ne le trouvait pas encore assez en condition. Mais le chanteur ne s'en faisait pas pour cela, il avait encore une bonne moitié de chanson à sa disposition, Yûki n'allait pas tarder à être à point.

I swear I won't tease you

_**Je jure, je ne veux pas te tourmenter**_

Won't tell you no lies

_**Je ne veux pas te raconter des mensonges**_

I don't need no bible

_**Je n'ai pas besoin de bibles**_

Just look in my eyes

_**Regardes juste dans mes yeux**_

I've waited so long baby

_**J'ai tant attendu, bébé**_

Out in the cold

_**Dehors dans le froid**_

I can't take much more _boy_

_**Je ne peux plus tenir, mec**_

I'm losing control

_**Je perds tout contrôle**_

I want your sex

_**Je veux te faire l'amour**_

I want your love

_**Je veux ton amour**_

I want your... sex, SEX !

_**Je veux te faire l'amour**_

En face de lui, Shûichi continua de danser de manière très suggestive. Il entreprit alors de retirer son tee-shirt, ce qui fut chose très aisée en vue de la taille démesurée de celui-ci. Le tissu ayant quitter son corps svelte à l'issu de quelques gestes élégants, le chanteur l'envoya sur Yûki. À peine le cerveau de l'auteur eut-il le temps d'assimiler cette action que déjà une autre attira toute son attention : débarrassé du tissu encombrant, le chanteur lui dévoila entièrement la petite veste en cuir sans manches très serrée qu'il portait sur le haut de son corps, laissant l'adorable nombril de ce dernier être visible, seuls de simples petits boutons empêchaient les yeux du blond de dévorer la peau mâte et si désirable du chanteur. Et comme si ce dernier avait entendu ses pensées, il commença à déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa veste. Les mains de l'écrivain, prisonnières des menottes, se crispèrent et tentèrent une fois de plus de se libérer lorsqu'il vit Shûichi, du bout de ses propres doigts, caresser les parcelles de peau de son torse, progressivement misent à nues par le déboutonnage de la veste. L'écrivain dû serrer les dents pour contenir le désir qu'il sentait monter en lui, ceci tout en évitant que cela ne soit trop voyant au niveau de son bas de pyjama. Mais la tâche s'avéra être compliquée : le jeune homme faisait consciemment tout pour l'exciter. Une fois la veste entièrement ouverte, Shûichi fit glisser lentement ses mains de la base de son cou jusqu'à l'imposante ceinture blanche qui enserrait toujours sa fine taille de guêpe. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il avait prit soin de garder pour énerver son amant, il prenait un réel plaisir à voir l'écrivain lutter contre lui-même. Shûichi agrippa ses mains aux bords de son short, se déhanchant de tout son corps. Il finit par tourner sur lui-même, à présent de dos à son amant, il bougea en cadence son bassin de la droite vers la gauche, et ce à chaque fois un peu plus bas. Le chanteur ne put retenir un petit rire au moment où il se releva, imaginant avec amusement la tête que devait faire son amant à la vue certaine du petit string (9) qu'il portait lorsqu'il s'était baissé, quelques secondes plus tôt. Lorsqu'il fit à nouveau face à Yûki, ses mains s'étaient déjà chargées de retirer la boucle de sa ceinture. Il en attrapa les deux extrémités et la frotta contre son cuir quelques fois avant de la retirer d'un coup sec, lui provoquant un frisson au sentir de la chaleur qui résultat du contact rapide de la ceinture sur son vêtement.

It's natural

_**C'est naturel**_

It's chemical (let's do it !)

_**C'est chimique (faisons le !)**_

It's logical

_**C'est dans la logique**_

Habitual (can we do it ?)

_**Habituel (on le fait ?)**_

It's sensual

_**C'est sensuel**_

But most of all...

_**Mais plus que tout...**_

Sex is something that we should do

_**L'amour est quelque chose qu'on devrait faire**_

Sex is something for me and you

_**L'amour est quelque chose pour toi et moi**_

Sex is natural - sex is good

_**L'amour c'est naturel - l'amour c'est bon**_

Not everybody does it

_**Tout le monde ne le fait pas**_

But everybody should

_**Mais tout le monde le devrait**_

Sex is natural - sex is fun

_**L'amour c'est naturel - l'amour c'est amusant**_

Sex is best when it's... one on one

_**L'amour c'est mieux quand on est l'un sur l'autre**_

One on one

_**L'un sur l'autre**_

Le blond déglutit, il sentait sa gorge s'assécher à mesure que la température montait, et s'il ne se serait pas appelé Yûki Eiri, il serait certainement déjà mort d'hémorragie à l'heure qu'il était, la vue du petit string noir dépassant du short de son amant n'ayant en rien arrangé les choses. C'en était trop. Il ne savait pas qu'elle mouche avait piqué son amant, ni trop ce qu'il envisageait de faire après son show, mais il s'en moquait pas mal pour le moment. Le blond n'avait qu'une envie : défaire ces foutues menottes et donner une bonne leçon de pratique à ce fichu gamin. Il eut beau essayer et essayer encore, les menottes ne lâchèrent rien. Tout ce qu'il gagnait à s'agiter était un mal de poignet en puissance et des fourmis dans les bras. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui crier de le détacher jusqu'à ce qu'il s'exécute, mais aucun mot n'était assez fort pour rivaliser avec ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, et quelque part en son fort intérieur, il n'avait pas envie que ce petit jeu de séduction s'arrête là, même s'il promettait de rendre à Shûichi le centuple de ce qu'il était entrain de lui faire subir. Les yeux du blond regardèrent avec une envie à peine voilée le corps somptueux du jeune homme devant lui, glissant du bas de ses fines jambes pour remonter sur ses hanches parfaitement dessinées, jusqu'à son visage angélique, toujours masqué par des verres teintés. Il était persuadé que le chanteur faisait exprès de garder ces foutus lunettes sur le nez, de façon à le protéger du regard meurtrier de l'écrivain. Elle représentait en quelque sorte l'avantage qu'il avait sur le blond : il avait beau se dénuder à vue d'œil, c'était l'écrivain le plus dénudé des deux, car la moindre de ses émotions pouvaient se lire dans ses yeux, et il avait horreur de ça.

Le bruit de la grosse ceinture blanche s'écrasant à terre tira Yûki de ses pensées, il vit le jeune chanteur passer ses fines mains dans ses mèches fushia, puis les faire redescendre lentement sur son corps dénudé jusqu'à ce que ses doigts trouvent le chemin des agrafes retenant son mini short sur ses hanches. Le blond retint son souffle.

I'm not your father

_**Je ne suis pas ton père**_

I'm not your brother

_**Je ne suis pas ton frère**_

Talk to your sister

_**Pour parler, va voir ta sœur**_

I am a lover

_**Moi je suis un amant**_

C-c-c-c-come on

_**Allez viens**_

What's your defintion of dirty baby

_**C'est quoi ta définition de ce qui est sale, bébé**_

What do you consider pornography

_**Qu'est-ce que tu considères comme pornographique ?**_

Don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby

_**Ne sais tu pas que je t'aime et que ça me blesse**_

Don't you think it's time you had sex with me

_**Ne penses tu pas qu'il est temps de coucher avec moi ? x2**_

Sex with me

_**Coucher avec moi**_

Sex with me

_**Coucher avec moi**_

Have sex with me

_**De coucher avec moi**_

C-c-c-c-come on !

_**Allez viens !**_

Le chanteur s'avança vers le lit, son short négligemment ouvert sur le sous-vêtement qu'il portait en dessous, il remonta sur le lit tel un félin, surplombant son amant. C'est là qu'il se décida enfin à retirer ses lunettes, dévoilant à son amant un regard vif et déterminé. Le blond fut surpris de trouver dans les yeux de Shûichi une telle conviction, alors que les siens n'en témoignaient plus aucune. Il s'était rendu à l'évidence, il avait craqué. Pour la forme, il fixa tout de même ses yeux dans ceux du chanteur, d'un air menaçant. Mais il déchanta rapidement lorsque le chanteur se mit à susurrer dans son cou les dernières paroles de la chanson, mordillant au passage le lobe de son oreille, un point plus que sensible chez lui. Le blond sentit son corps tressaillir sous le contact, et ses joues s'enflammer de plus belle. Cette fois-ci, il voulut réellement protester, mais les lèvres gourmandes du chanteur étouffèrent ses mots. La chanson était terminée, le jeune homme engagea alors avec son amant un baiser passionné, fougueux, à la limite du brutal parfois, tellement il avait réussi à mettre l'écrivain aux bords des nerfs. Shûichi sentit qu'il était comme il le voulait : à la limite de l'explosion, emplis de désirs pour lui. Il sépara doucement ses lèvres de celles du blond, fixant ses grands orbes violets dans l'ambre brillant d'émotion des yeux de Yuki.

_ « **Tu as envie de moi, Yûki..?** »

La question surpris quelque peu l'écrivain, qui n'aurait pas envie après cela ?

_ « **...nh... **»

_ « **J'ai pas entendu... tu as envie de moi Yûki..?** »

_ «** ... oui** »

_ « **J'ai pas entendu !** »

_ « **OUI !** »

Le chanteur eut un éclat de rire, il s'écarta de Yûki aussitôt. Ce dernier resta interdit en voyant le chanteur sauter hors du lit. Il le suivit des yeux d'un air inquisiteur.

_ « **Dommage, tu avais dit « pas de sexe » **», répondit simplement le chanteur, dans un grand sourire.

L'écrivain tenta une fois de plus de se libérer de ces foutues menottes, comprenant enfin qu'il s'était fait rouler dans la farine. Il allait le tuer.

_ « **Inutile d'essayer Yûki, c'est les plus solides que j'ai pu trouver, et puis j'ai décidé de perdre les clefs jusqu'à ce soir ! **»

_ « **Jusqu'à ce soir..? **»

Les yeux de l'écrivain s'agrandirent d'un seul coup, il tourna rapidement la tête vers son radio réveil. 13H45. Il était mal, très très mal.

_ «** Shûichi ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! J'ai un rendez-vous très important pour le boulot dans quinze minutes, détache-moi tout de suite espèce d'idiot !** », la pression liée au désir était entièrement retombée, maintenant c'était dans une colère sans borne que le blond était plongé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rate ce rendez-vous.

_ « **Sô ka ?** », demanda innocemment le chanteur. « **C'est... bien dommage ! **», fit-il tout sourire, avant de sortir de la chambre en trombe.

_ « **TEMEEEE !** »

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

Shûichi regarda sa montre digitale, elle affichait 17h00, largement de quoi avoir fait louper son rendez-vous à Yûki avec Mizuki. Le téléphone avait d'ailleurs sonné plusieurs fois. Il sourit. Son coup avait parfaitement marché. Yûki allait très certainement demander le divorce avant même qu'ils n'aient pu se marier, et le fiche dehors dans la seconde où il serait détaché, mais peu importait vraiment au chanteur, particulièrement fier d'avoir donné une leçon à son amant. Il se leva et commença à marcher en direction de la chambre.

Yûki quant à lui, les bras désespérément attachés à son propre lit, eut le temps de bien retenir ladite leçon que Shûichi venait de lui donner. Après l'avoir insulté en hurlant des tas de noms d'oiseaux tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres pendant près de dix minutes après que ce dernier soit sorti de la chambre, c'est en regagnant progressivement son calme qu'il comprit pourquoi il lui avait fait ça : c'était sa vengeance pour lui avoir refusé l'autre jour qu'ils se voient avec Sakuma, dissimulant son strip-tease sous le masque de son manque de sexe. Il se maudit intérieurement, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Les yeux à demi-clos, il ratissa la pièce autour de lui, son regard se stoppa sur le tee-shirt bleu marine du chanteur, juste à côté de lui. Un sourire en coin étira son visage. Il se demanda où est-ce que Shûichi avait appris tout ça... et en y repensant, d'où venait ces menottes ? Ils y avaient beaucoup de choses dont ils devaient discuter ensemble...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux roses, il avait gardé son mini short en cuir, mais avait troqué sa veste contre un simple tee-shirt ample. Il sourit à son Yûki, qui n'avait fatalement pas changé de position depuis quelques heures. La petite boule rose vint s'installer sur le lit, à côté du blond.

_ « **J'espère que t'es content de toi... **», dit le blond d'un ton menaçant.

_ « **Hai ! **», lui répondit le jeune homme, qui tenait une toute petite clef en main.

_ « **Si tu me libères, je te tue...** »

Les yeux du chanteur clignèrent quelques fois. Puis il croisa les bras, faisant mine de ne pas vouloir le libérer tout de suite. Il observa son amant d'un air amusé, mais garda le silence. Ce dernier évitait son regard, il boudait. Mais il en avait vraiment marre d'être attaché, un peu plus et il était bon pour l'amputation.

_ « **... désolé **», finit-il par murmurer entre ses dents.

_ « **De quoi ? **», demanda le petit pourpre, comme pour l'inciter à continuer.

L'auteur grogna, il avait horreur de faire ça.

_ « **De t'avoir interdit de voir Sakuma Ryûichi** »

À ces mots, le chanteur eut un large sourire. Yûki se surprit à se dire qu'il préférait de loin ce sourire si mignon au sourire malsain que son visage affichait tantôt.

_ « **Arigatô, Yûki** »

_ « **Nh, bon détache-moi maintenant** »

Mais le petit chanteur n'en fit rien, et resta là à fixer le blond, sans expression apparente.

_ « **T'attends quoi, baka ?** »

_ « **Tu vas pas divorcer, hein Yûki ?** »

_ « **On est pas mariés, que je sache** »

_ « **Tu vas pas me mettre dehors, hein Yûki ?** »

_ « **... Non** »

_ «** Tu vas pas me tuer, hein mon Yûki ?** »

_ « **Non... enfin, peut être pas** »

À cette dernière réponse, le chanteur ne fut pas très rassuré. Mais une chose était sûre : plus il attendait, plus il risquait en effet de se faire tuer par son joli blond. C'est avec appréhension qu'il se décida à le libérer des menottes.

Ni une ni deux, l'auteur se jeta sur le chanteur pour le plaquer contre le lit.

_ « **Yû-Yû-Yûkiii ! Tu avais dit que tu me tuerais paaas !** », protesta le pourpre.

Ledit Yûki, pas mécontent de retrouver ce qu'il estimait être « sa place », dévora son chanteur du regard. Il pouvait laisser passer cette histoire avec Mizuki, après tout maintenant ils étaient quittes, mais que Shûichi le chauffe comme ça sans aller jusqu'au bout, ça c'était impardonnable.

_ « **Non, je vais faire bien pire... **», son sourire machiavélique se perdit dans un baiser doux et passionné. Bah quoi ? Lui aussi pouvait bien s'amuser un peu...

Et c'est ainsi qu'était pris celui qui croyait prendre, mais Yûki se jura qu'à l'avenir, il tournera sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant d'interdire quoi que ce soit touchant au domaine du travail de son amant. Car il l'avait bien compris : il ne fallait jamais dire « non » à Shindô Shûichi.

**Notes :**

(1) À la toute fin du tome 12, ils ont tous les deux des anneaux, donc j'en conclu qu'ils se sont fiancés à un moment donné. Niarfff j'aurais tellement aimé voir ça ! You're so cruel Murakami-sensei !

(2) voir tome 1 de Gravitation EX

(3) Je ne pourrais plus dire dans quel volume exactement, mais Yûki dit ça à Shûichi à un moment je crois dans la version française du manga, qu'il est avenant !

(4) Je suis sûre que vous l'avez aussi entendu l'adorable Shû-chan quand il enfile ses chaussures devant l'entrée et qu'il dit ça à Yûki, adossé au mur à peine réveillé. Je ne sais plus de quel épisode il s'agit... je me souviens juste que c'est celui où Shûichi décide de s'installer dans l'appartement de Yûki ^^

(5) Vous m'en voudrez pas si j'ai dit Shibuya, hein ? N'étant jamais allé au Japon, je n'ai pas vraiment connaissance de ce genre d'adresse.

(6) Ça aussi je crois que c'est cité dans le manga en VF...

(7) Pour ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas la chanson : _I want your sex_, de George Michael. Comment ça j'ai fait exprès ? ^^

(8) Voir les mots « boys » et « girls » en italique dans la chanson, je les ai simplement inversés.

(9) Voir la couverture du _Gravitation Blue_ ^^

Et bah voilà, fini ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, étant donné que je n'ai eu pour le moment aucun retour sur « J'aime pas Noël », je m'inquiète un peu !

Je tenais encore à ajouter une dernière chose à propos de la chanson : les paroles traduites ne sont pas de moi mais du site Lacoccinelle, voilà !

Merci pour votre lecture en tout cas, à bientôt !

Tenpou ^°^


End file.
